Mots pour maux
by Persephone Cobain
Summary: Mots pour maux est un recueil d'OS basé sur les otomes games Amour Sucre et Eldarya. Ainsi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas mais sont l'oeuvre de Beemove et ChiNoMiko. Vous pourrez ici retrouver de tous : lemon, romantique, sombre, comique, horreur, dark, mystère... de plus, vous en trouverez de tout les genre LGBT et hétéro. Peace love coeur.


« _Ne te vexe pas, je suis passé à autre chose._ »

Rien de ce qu'il n'ajouta ne semblait me parvenir. Je restais complètement hébétée devant ses yeux en amande d'un vert profond autrefois caché par ces grosses lunettes que j'avais pour habitude de lui voler lorsque nous grignotons quelques gâteaux sur les marches de ma résidence. Ces gâteaux qu'il aimait tant…

Mais… Est-ce qu'il les aimait encore ?

Je pouvais voir ses lèvres continuer de s'agiter, mais j'étais bien incapable de capter réellement ses mots, trop sous le choc d'une telle révélation qui me flanquait une claque mentale à m'en soulever le cœur, comme elle m'aurait décroché la mâchoire si elle avait été physique.

 _En fait, j'aurai préféré qu'elle soit physique._

J'avais soudainement l'impression de flotter dans l'air au-dessus de nos têtes et de nous voir dans une mauvaise comédie romantique. Moi dans mon petit short taille haut et court, accompagné de mon débardeur noir et d'une paire de bottine de la même couleur, lui avec les cheveux en bataille, son pantalon de l'armée descendant légèrement pour laisser apercevoir le haut de son caleçon et quelques parcelle de sa peau rapidement cachée par son haut noir et sa chemise blanche.

Je baissais les yeux par automatisme sur son torse, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps et me trouvais soudainement foutrement intéressé par les deux plaques militaires qui se trouvaient accroché à son cou. Aussitôt, je portais une main à la bague que j'avais toujours au doigt. Cette babiole rose qu'il m'avait offerte durant d'un après-midi au centre commercial lorsque nous avions moins d'une dizaine d'année. Il avait mis une pièce dans la tirette avec cet éternel sourire gigantesque et avait récupéré cette boule après avoir tourné le mécanisme.

Je le revoyais clairement forcer sur ses petites mains pour l'ouvrir, moi secouant la tête en affirmant, gênée, que ce n'était pas la peine… Puis il avait attrapé ma main et avait glissé cette bague à mon doigt, avec un naturel déconcertant et une excessivité qui lui était propre. Je revoyais distinctement son large sourire et ses joues rosies lorsque j'avais levé les yeux vers lui, sans bouger ma main, les lèvres entre-ouverte, coupé dans mon refus. C'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'on avait pour moi et depuis lors, je n'avais jamais retiré cette petite bague rose en plastique. Elle était le seul bijou que je portais chaque jour, aujourd'hui accompagné d'une barrette en forme d'étoile s'accordant à mon haut et mes chaussures que j'avais acheté pour le nouvel an, destiné à tenir mes cheveux qui avait légèrement poussé en son absence…

« _Mais je n'oublie pas ta gentillesse et les moments qu'on a passé tous les deux ! C'était sympa ! Faudra qu'on remettre ça !_ »

Soudainement, je redescendais sur terre. Brutalement, avec effrois et fracas.

 _Quoi… ? QUOI ?! C'était sympa ? SYMPA ?! J'ai passé un an à t'attendre ! Je parlais de toi pendant nos soirées pyjama entre fille au risque de me taper la honte le lendemain, je mourrais de jalousie quand on m'apprenait que tu parlais avec Iris, j'attendais indéfiniment de tes nouvelles et tu veux qu'on remette ça parce que c'était… sympa ?! Mais vas en enfer, fais-toi écraser par un bus, brûler dans une poubelle à ordure, manger par des vers de terres !_

Dieu que j'aurai aimé lui répondre une telle chose en le secouant ou lui sautant dessus pour le taper de mes petits poings, au lieu de ça, ma bouche s'est entre-ouverte, sans son, pendant une seconde, tandis que je devinais une expression ahuris se placer sur son visage. Je battais légèrement des cils comme si je venais à peine de me réveiller d'une longue rêverie, ce qui était en fait, plutôt le cas, puis fronçait les sourcils malgré moi, la mâchoire contracté.

— Je ne préfère pas… J'aimais beaucoup plus Ken.

Tien. Manges-toi ça dans les dents, espèce d'idiot suffisant ! Comme si te voir embrasser cette espèce de poufi…

— … T'es bien la seule…

Ses joues rosirent instantanément comme lorsqu'il était enfant et j'en perdais toutes réflexions intenses et colérique. Ken avait toujours su me rendre le sourire et avait toujours su calmer mes nerfs par le passé. Mais il manquait _ce sourire_. Ce large sourire qui laissait apercevoir ses dents blanches… Aujourd'hui remplacé par un plus timide et discret d'un enfant un peu trop brisé. Je sentais ma poitrine se serrer malgré moi… mais était-ce parce qu'il était réellement mignon lorsqu'il souriait ainsi ou simplement parce que ne pas retrouver cette expression enfantine et naïve me manquait bien trop ?

S'en était trop pour moi et j'esquissais un rapide sourire forcé avant de quitter les lieux. J'avais réellement besoin de respirer et prendre la porte pour me rendre à l'extérieur, dans la cour était le meilleur moyen de le faire.

J'inspirais une grande bouffée d'air et m'appuyais contre le mur le plus proche, paupières closes en levant la tête vers le ciel. Je respirais ainsi un moment, conscience qu'avec le fracas que j'avais fait en sortant, Peggy me chercherai encore des noises, mais je n'en avais jamais autant eu peu à faire.

— Bah alors, t'as vu un nouveau fantôme ?

J'ouvrais un seul œil et baissais la tête pour apercevoir Castiel assis au sol, à côté de moi, une cigarette à la main. Il avait un bras posé sur son genou relevé, l'autre jambe étendue. Il arquait un sourcil et je me sentais soudainement stupide de n'avoir regardé autour de moi, avant de me cacher dans ce petit coin du lycée.

— Bah alors, tu sais pas qu'on a pas le droit de fumer dans un lycée ? répliquais-je sur le même ton.  
— Bah alors, tu sais pas que j'en ai rien à foutre ?

J'esquissais malgré moi un sourire et me laissait glisser contre le mur pour m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je passais deux mains dans mes cheveux et retirais cette barrette que j'envoyais valser plus loin, libérant mon parfait petit carré qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la coupe garçonne courte que j'avais lorsqu' _il_ était parti.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
— Je détache mes cheveux.  
— Non idiote, qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Qui t'a autorisé à t'asseoir avec moi ?

Je tournais aussitôt la tête vers lui et le foudroyais du regard. Ce qui semblait l'amuser plus que d'ordinaire. Je détaillais ce regard mesquin qu'il avait eu à la plage, lorsqu'il avait volé ma glace et que j'en avais fait tomber la totalité sur le sol, et levais fièrement le menton.

— Moi. Je m'autorise toute seule.

Il lâcha un rire amusé et ne rajouta rien, se contentant de secouer la tête avec un air blasé au visage, comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine capricieuse. Cependant, il ne me demanda pas de partir et je ramenais alors mes genoux contre moi et fixait la cigarette fumante qu'il avait à la main.

La façon dont _il_ avait brisé le téléphone d'Ambre tournait dans mon esprit. Ce garçon n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui que j'avais connu auparavant. En réalité, il aurait d'avantage fait partis de ceux qui rackettait les autres, aujourd'hui. Cette simple pensée me faisait froid dans le dos. Bien entendu, je ne m'entendais absolument pas avec cette blonde insupportable, mais c'était entre elle et moi et je me voyais très mal soutenir quelqu'un qui l'aurait embrassé uniquement pour l'humilier. Cependant, je me serais presque surprise à sourire malgré moi… Ce qui ne me ressemblait vraiment pas.

— Quoi ? T'es une ancienne addict qui essaye d'arrêter ou t'essaie de l'éteindre par la pensée ?

Je relevais un regard incompris vers le rebelle qui me fixait, l'air encore plus blasé que d'ordinaire. J'étais tant perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas pris conscience que ce devait être absolument gênant d'être fixé de la sorte…

Je réagissais finalement et secouait alors la tête d'un air complètement détaché, refusant de répondre à une telle provocation, détournant le regard sur la cours un peu trop vide…

— J'étais dans la lune, désolée.  
— Merci captain obvious, j'avais pas remarqué.

Il roula des yeux et souffla sa fumée sur la cigarette dont le bout devint incandescent. Mauvaise réponse de toute évidence, mais j'étais encore trop remuée pour jouer à ce petit jeu de renvoie de balle avec Castiel.

Je plissais aussitôt le nez face à l'odeur et anticipais sa demande de le laisser tranquille, en me levant. Je l'imaginais déjà me siffler entre ses dents que si l'odeur me dérangeait, il ne me retenait pas. Ainsi, j'époussetais mon short avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et attrapais mon sac à la volée. Il n'ajouta rien et je m'en retournais dans le hall, espérant très franchement ne pas sentir le tabac.

Néanmoins, à peine avais-je franchis les portes que je tombais sur Ambre, qui me menaçait durement que si je m'avisais de répéter quoi que ce soit, elle me le ferai payer et ne me croyais absolument pas lorsque je lui affirmais, le cœur lourd, qu'elle avait embrassé Ken.

Je devais toujours trouver Lysandre, mais de toute évidence, j'étais destinée à enchaîner les rencontres remuantes… Je commençais d'ailleurs à me demander pourquoi les couloirs étaient si désert lorsque je tombais nez à nez avec Armin, qui ne semblait pas avoir vu le chanteur et m'affirmait même que nous devions être les derniers au lycée, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu l'heure tourner, trop occuper à jouer aux jeux vidéo. J'éprouvais alors, pour une raison que j'ignorais, l'intime besoin de lui confier que j'avais retrouvé un ancien camarade revenu totalement transformé et à vrai dire, il semblait très bien voir de qui est-ce qu'il s'agissait. Sa comparaison à un pokémon m'arracha un sourire sincère et au fond de moi, je devais pertinemment savoir qu'en parler avec lui dédramatiserait la chose.

Il m'annonça qu'il rentrait et après avoir changé mes affaires dans mon casier, je décidais d'en faire autant, bien qu'avant de sortir, j'apercevais une cartouche de jeu sur le sol, m'arrêtant net. Je me baissais pour la ramasser et sortais du lycée en la détaillant, la tournant et retournant dans mes doigts, sachant pertinemment à qui elle…

— Aïe ! J'espère que ça va ! Déclara-t-il en se frottant la tête après m'avoir percuté de plein fouet.  
— Oui oui, tu ne devais pas être parti ? Demandais-je en l'imitant, presque sonné.

Si seulement j'avais regardé où j'allais plutôt que d'être complètement focaliser sur cette cartouche.

— Si, mais quand j'ai voulu changer de jeu à l'arrêt, je me suis aperçu que je n'avais plus ma…

Le coupant dans sa phrase, je brandissais la dite cartouche que je tenais entre mon indexe et mon majeur, un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Je vis son expression changer de seconde en seconde, d'un air paniqué, il devint rapidement étonné, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres comme un gamin qui ouvrait ses cadeaux le jour de noël. Amusé de le voir aussi heureux, je ne faisais même pas une seule remarque sur la façon dont il me l'arracha des mains pour la serrer contre son cœur, avant de la fourrer dans sa console.

Hilare, j'avançais à ses côtés pour rejoindre le bus, mais nous avions loupé le dernier.

Pour me remercier d'avoir retrouvé son jeu, il proposa de me raccompagner chez moi, mais en réalité, c'était plutôt à moi de le remercier de le faire, afin de m'empêcher de remuer cette journée tumultueuse dans ma tête. Entre mon intrusion dans les vestiaires, les bleus sur le corps de Nathaniel, mon erreur concernant Castiel et Lysandre possiblement en couple, le râteau qu'avait offert Alexy à Violette et le retour de Ken… Enfin, Kentin… Avoir Armin à mes côtés, était d'une aide profonde. Nous avions d'ailleurs croisé Alexy sur le chemin, puisque ce dernier s'inquiétait que son frère ne soit pas rentré et il nous avait rejoint. Il semblait bien motivé à nous traîner au parc pour prendre un grand goûté ensemble mais Armin n'avait pas paru emballé à l'idée de rester dehors trop longtemps… Nous avions donc fini dans un cyber café, Alexy et moi dévorant un smoothie en embêtant Armin qui essayait de trouver une prise pour charger sa console…

Lorsque j'étais rentré chez moi, il se faisait tard et mes parents n'avaient pas étés ravis, mais j'avais l'esprit un peu plus léger. J'avais néanmoins tardé à trouver le sommeil, en plus de l'heure tardive à laquelle je m'étais levé… Mais ce matin, j'avais eu l'agréable surprise de voir qu'Alexy était aussi venu me chercher chez moi… Et après seulement quelques mots échangés, je crois sincèrement qu'il avait compris que quelque chose me tracassait bien plus que Ken… L'histoire avec Nathaniel l'était d'avantage, d'autant plus lorsqu'il m'avait évité et esquivé comme la peste lorsque nous étions arrivée au lycée.

Pénétrant dans le hall, nous nous séparions, Alexy allant rejoindre son frère tandis que j'en profitais pour remonter mes manches inexistante en raison du soleil, pour chercher Lysandre. Je ne tardais, par chance, pas à le trouver près des casiers et le voir fit immédiatement grimper un sourire sur mes lèvres. Il était ce calme et cette maturité dont j'avais particulièrement besoin dans ma vie… C'était très probablement la raison pour laquelle je lui avais d'ailleurs demandé de faire équipe avec moi durant la course d'orientation, il y a quelques semaines de ça.

Je prenais alors rapidement mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler du concert, après n'y avoir même pas songé la veille avec Castiel, tant j'étais retournée. De toute manière, il fallait avouer que je préférais grandement que ce soit Lysandre qui s'en charge. Castiel semblait d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps, sans que je n'en connaisse la raison.

Ce dernier accepta de lui en toucher deux mots et s'en retourna de son côté, tandis que je marchais à reculons en le regardant s'éloigner, mordillant ma lèvre inférieur. Mauvaise idée puisque je manquais de me cogner de nouveau dans quelqu'un, qui plaça deux mains sur mes épaules pour m'arrêter. Hors, il ne s'agissait que de Castiel qui… Oh mince.

 _Castiel_.

J'avalais durement ma salive et regardait Lysandre le chercher dans la direction opposé. Bon, puisque j'étais la première à le voir, il était de mon devoir de lui poser la question moi-même… Chose qui se solda finalement par un rouquin m'envoyant complètement sur les roses avant de décamper.

Il avait réussis à me mettre les nerfs.

Rageuse, je m'asseyais avec fureur sur les marches, passant nerveusement mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je gardais d'ailleurs mes paumes sur ma nuque, tête baissé, les yeux clos en respirant grandement, lorsque la voix de Nathaniel me tira de mes songes. Soulagée qu'il semble être passé à autre chose que ma bêtise de la veille, je tâchais d'oublier mon agacement passager en répondant à ses questionnements à propos du concert, puis le laissais rejoindre la salle du cours qui n'allait pas tarder à débuter. Je rejoignais par ailleurs mon casier pour prendre mes cours, croisant les doigts pour trouver Lysandre qui m'apporterait une bonne nouvelle. Au lieu de ça, seulement Castiel qui continuait de me lancer des pics gros comme le monde pour me faire comprendre de ne pas insister. Pics que je n'écoutais pas plus que d'habitude, finissant par trouver Lysandre en entrant dans la salle de classe. Malheureusement, le chanteur m'annonçait la même chose que le rouquin. D'après-lui, Castiel était de très mauvaise humeur et il fallait mieux laisser tomber pour le moment. Je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le mettre de si mauvais poile… Depuis la course d'orientation où je m'étais perdu avec Lysandre, il me parlait avec froid glacial, si ce n'est polaire.

Je lâchais l'affaire, entrant dans la salle aux côtés de Lysandre, avant de rejoindre ma place, près de la fenêtre. Je posais mon sac sur la table et me laissait tomber sur ma chaise, jouant avec un crayon en regardant la cours après avoir sortie mes affaires lorsqu'Iris vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme à son habitude.

—Coucou toi ! J'ai entendu dire que Ken était revenu !  
—Parait-il, oui, répliquais-je avec plus de mauvaise humeur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Je tapotais mon crayon sur la table, fixant la cours depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage où j'apercevais Castiel quitter l'établissement, son sac sur l'épaule. Aussitôt, je secouais la tête en pinçant des lèvres. Le voilà qui séchait encore… Trois rangées devant moi, Nathaniel fixait également la cours, sourcils froncés, probablement contrarié de voir que le rebelle s'attirer encore des problèmes.

—Tu dois être contente ! Je me souviens qu'il te manquait.

Soudainement, Nathaniel quitta la salle en vitesse et curieuse comme il me devrait être interdit de l'être, je fixais la cours dans l'attente de voir la confrontation sans répondre à Iris. Je soufflais d'avance d'exaspération en les imaginant en venir aux mains, à l'image du jour de mon arrivée.

—Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Le professeur entrait en nous saluant et chaque élève ayant bougés retournaient à leur place, tandis qu'il posait ses affaires. Nous ouvrions tous nos cahiers et je retournais à mon observation de la cours où Nathaniel avait attrapé Castiel avant qu'il ne sorte. Je les regardais faire de grands gestes, fronçant les sourcils, plutôt inquiète, mais un voile passa devant mes yeux lorsque le professeur annonça _un élève qui revenait_ … J'avalais difficilement ma salive et fermait les paupières une seconde, comme si en les rouvrant, tout allait mieux se passer. Ken serait revenu avec sa joie de vivre, son excentricité et sa douceur et je l'aurai accueilli lorsqu'il se jetterai dans mes bras. Au lieu de ça, lorsque j'ouvrais de nouveau les yeux en les posant sur l'avant de la salle, Ken se tenait droit, mains derrière le dos, menton relevé, détaillant le professeur. Lorsque son nom résonna dans la salle, je le vis esquisser un discret sourire presque jubilatoire et carnacier en posant les yeux sur Ambre avec un malin plaisir que je ne lui reconnaissais pas. Cette fois, si mes poiles s'hérissait ainsi, ce n'était vraiment plus pour la même raison… Je jetais aussitôt un rapide coup d'œil à Ambre qui avait brutalement pâlis et quitta la salle, une main sur la bouche, comme si elle allait vomir. La porte claqua à la volé et plus un bruit ne retenti jusqu'à que le professeur ne reprenne la parole.

—Puisque notre délégué n'est pas présent, Iris veux-tu bien aller t'assurer que mademoiselle Ambre se porte bien ? déclara-t-il en ouvrant de nouveau la porte.

Je reposais mes yeux sur Ken, complètement sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer alors qu'à ma droite, Iris se levait après avoir hoché la tête. Je ne l'entendis pas même répondre au professeur, trop perturbée par le regard que me jetait celui qui, jusqu'à présent, était mon meilleur ami. Ce dernier me fixait déjà et mon cœur rata un battement lorsque mon regard heurta le sien. Le karma m'avait rapidement rendu ma mesquinerie avec Ambre, alors que le simple regard qu'il me jetait me laissait toute chose. Déshabilité en sentant mon estomac se tordre, je détournais le regard en gigotant, me tortillant sur ma chaise.

— D'ailleurs, où est donc passé Nathaniel ? Je l'ai pourtant aperçu ce matin…

Oh. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. A ces mots, je me penchais pour regarder dans la cours avec rapidité, mais aucun de Castiel ou Nathaniel n'y était encore. Je reposais donc mon attention sur Mélodie, qui tortillait ses doigts fins, nerveusement et nous échangeâmes un regard gêné. Nathaniel allait également avoir des problèmes s'il était noté absent. J'essayais tant bien que mal de l'encourager discrètement à prendre la parole pour expliquer l'absence de Nathaniel, mais cette dernière semblait prête à faire une syncope à l'idée de défendre le fruit de ses fantasmes les plus fous devant tous le monde. Elle leva une main tremblante mais devant ses joues écarlates et son bafouillage, je me tapais la tête instinctivement. Ciel qu'elle était sotte parfois. Je levais aussi sec la main bien haute, le bras parfaitement tendu, la coupant dans son cafouillage et attirant malheureusement le regard de quelques personnes dans la salle.

— Oui Mademoiselle ?  
— Nathaniel et Castiel ont dû régler quelques détails vis-à-vis du concert qu'on essaie d'organiser, je suis sûr qu'ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre.  
—Je vois. Eh bien Mélodie, aller rapidement voir s'ils se trouvent en salle des délégués et leur rappeler de ne pas traîner. Je n'aime pas savoir que mes élèves se baladent dans les couloirs pendant mon cours.

Personne n'était dupe, mais le professeur s'assis de nouveau à sa place après avoir soufflé quelques chose à Ken, qui je n'avais pu entendre. Je croisais le regard de Lysandre qui me fit un signe plutôt claire : Castiel allait me faire la peau d'avoir non seulement lancé la rumeur du concert à ses dépens, mais également insinué qu'il aidait Nathaniel.

Néanmoins, je n'avais pas réellement d'autre choix pour leur sauver la peau. Je levais discrètement les mains au ciel en haussant les épaules et il esquissait une petite moue indescriptible, en seule défense, avant que sa vision angélique ne me soit écourtée par une silhouette familière. Debout entre lui et moi, il se tenait droit et fier, le menton haut. Mes mains retombèrent sur la table et je levais lentement les yeux sur ce torse que je reconnaissais à l'accompagnement de cette chaîne en argent, continuant leur course sur le menton qui n'avait pas changé et ces lèvres que je n'avais jamais réellement regardé avant aujourd'hui…

— Oui, voilà. Prenez place à côté de Suzanne, c'est très bien, déclara le professeur sans même relever les yeux de ses feuilles.

Je quittais ma contemplation pour me pencher sur le côté et essayer de capter le regard du professeur, caché par la silhouette de Kentin, qui de toute évidence semblait énerver de devoir attendre le retour des filles pour commencer son cours.

— Iris était déjà installée, déclarais-je alors en arquant un sourcil à mon tour, sans lâcher le professeur du regard.  
— Elle trouvera une autre place. Allez, on se dépêche, on a assez perdu de temps comme ça.

Je ne rajoutais rien, mais je connaissais assez Ken pour savoir que ma réponse ne lui avait absolument pas plus. Il attrapa d'ailleurs les affaires d'Iris que Kim lui arracha rapidement des mains, pour les placer à côté d'elle, de l'autre côté. Il s'installa à mes côtés tandis que je gardais les yeux rivés sur la feuille de mon cahier, complètement vierge, tapant nerveusement mon stylo sur cette dernière.

Je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi et j'en trépignais sur place, de l'intérieur. C'était absolument frustrant et grisant. Il était enfin là, à quelques centimètres de moi et j'étais tellement en colère contre lui, que je ne lui adressais même pas la parole… Mais contre quoi étais-je vraiment énervé au juste ? Qu'il ait embrassé Ambre dès son arrivée ? Qu'il est tant changé et n'est pas du tout pris le temps de m'adresser, ne serait-ce qu'une lettre ? Qu'il casse son téléphone et l'humilie ainsi, alors qu'il n'était auparavant qu'amour et tendresse ? Ou étais-je simplement énervé contre moi-même de me sentir si fébrile en sa présence ?

Me coupant dans mes réflexions, la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas, laissant apparaître Castiel en premier qui semblait fortement énervé, suivit de près par Nathaniel dans le même état, Ambre, Mélodie et Iris. La blonde rejoint ses amis rapidement, sans un mot, tête baissée alors que Melodie me jeta un regard coupable et je devinais qu'elle avait dû expliquer à Nathaniel, devant Castiel, l'excuse que j'avais trouvée. Je baissais la tête à mon tour, légèrement gênée, tâchant d'ignorer le regard des garçons qui s'asseyaient. Iris me fixa d'un air interrogatif et le professeur répondit alors aussitôt à la place.

— On se dépêche, on va s'asseoir. Iris je vous ai déplacée pour que Monsieur Kentin se sente un peu moins déboussolé avec une vieille connaissance.

A l'entente du mot « connaissance », je cassais brutalement le crayon de bois que j'avais en main. Kentin n'était pas l'une de mes connaissances, il avait été le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir en ce monde et nous passions absolument tous notre temps ensemble… Je soufflais rageusement, relâchant le crayon de mes doigts crispés avant que Castiel ne me face sursauter en tapant ses deux paumes à plat sur la table en passant devant moi.

— Ça, je te jure que tu vas me le payer Su'.  
— Cas' je suis désolée, j'ai pas trouvé mi…  
— Castiel ! Allez vous assoir, s'il vous plait.

Le rouquin marmonna un « ouais » avant s'aller jeter son sac sur une table, au fond de la classe. Je sursautais en entendant la chaise se faire tirer et traîner au sol… et au bruit qui suivit, je devinais qu'il avait posé ses pieds sur l'autre. Nerveuse et coupable, je mordillais mes lèvres sans oser bouger, avant de reposer mon regard sur Lysandre, comme pour y trouver un quelconque réconfort. Choix favorable et intelligent, puis que je me détendis aussitôt, lorsqu'il me fit signe qu'il s'occupait de ça. Il avait raison sur un point : Il était tant que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde et que je cesse d'aider les autres. Je lui murmurais un petit « merci » et après ce doux sourire, il se retourna pour suivre le cours. Soulagée, je passais une main sur ma nuque, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder griffonner sur sa feuille, quelques mèches blanches tombant devant ses yeux vairons.

—Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses en mon absence… Déclara Kentin en ouvrant enfin sa trousse.  
—Pardon ? Répliquais-je du tac au tac.

Il reposa son stylo et se retourna vers moi, posant un bas sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre sur le bureau, comme si la réponse revêtait d'une importance capitale. Il détailla mon visage comme je ne l'avais jamais vu le faire, l'air aussi tendu que moi, surement encore un peu vexé de ma réponse précédente et de l'accueil que je lui avais fait dans ce cours.

— Castiel. Depuis quand c'est ton grand pote ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Quand je suis parti, vous ne vous supportiez pas.  
— Il faut croire que les gens changent.

La remarque était tranchante et pourtant, le regard énervé qu'il me jeta à l'instant me fit totalement fondre. J'avais craqué pour un gamin adorable, gentil et serviable, un gosse caché derrière de grosses lunettes et une coupe qui ne le mettait pas en valeur et voilà que je jouais les fragiles devant sa version 2.0, plein d'autorité et d'assurance. Pathétique adolescente que j'étais.

Je croisais les jambes et détournais le regard pour me contenir, passant une nouvelle main sur ma nuque, posant un coude sur le bureau pour me maintenir en essayant de me concentrer sur le cours qui commençait. Malheureusement, je pouvais deviner son sourire évidant et sentais son regard calciner ma peau. Je me maudissais d'être aussi expressive. Il avait parfaitement deviné ce qui se passait dans ma petite tête tandis que j'aurai voulu garder mon jardin secret plus longtemps.

Finalement, il se retourna sur sa chaise, afin de prendre des notes et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent, avant que je ne craque :

— De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Repris-je en me tournant vers lui.  
— Oh parce que ce n'est que ça ? Vous êtes potes ?

Il ne décolla même pas ses yeux du cours qu'il était en train de noter, me répondant avec un détachement royale sans m'accorder la moindre attention. Ce qui eut particulièrement le don de me faire bouillonner de rage une nouvelle fois. Comment ce garçon, qui autrefois était le rayon de soleil de mes journées, pouvait aujourd'hui être devenu cet insupportable personnage suffisant ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Quelle insolence.

Enfin, il releva les yeux vers moi face à mon silence et le regard qu'il me jeta me donnait envie de lui éclater le crâne contre la table. Il levait le menton, me détaillant avec attention comme s'il pouvait lire sous ma peau pour scanner mon âme et mes pensées. Il attendait une réponse mais lorsque j'ouvrais la bouche pour répondre, il me coupait la parole.

— J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez tellement amusé à la plage.  
— Ouais et t'étais où toi, quand j'aurai voulu que tu m'y accompagne ?

C'était petit. Petit et mesquin de ma part de lui reprocher son départ. Je vis à sa mine fermé que j'avais été trop loin. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à regretter mes mots, simplement parce que dans ce regard ci, je vis Ken l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne ce masque qu'il semblait avoir décidé de porter depuis son retour.

— Comme je te disais, je veux profiter maintenant.

Le coup était dur à encaisser. Alors quoi ? L'adorable garçon que j'avais connu était devenu ce goujat qui voulait simplement sortir et passer de femme en femme ? Ce n'était même pas l'image que j'avais de Castiel, pourtant dieu seul savait combien il me mettait hors de moi. Je me détournais la première, baissant la tête sur ma copie en laissant mes cheveux venir cacher mon visage et mon nez douloureux en raison des larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Je ne l'avais pas volé. Je l'avais même cherché avec une telle réponse, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi.

Je restais ainsi jusqu'à la fin du cours, où je fis mes affaires le plus rapidement possible pour sortir de la salle, ignorant complètement Ken autant que Castiel. Alexy me rattrapa toutefois rapidement pour me parler du concert et je me sentais obligé de lui avouer que ce dernier n'aurait peut-être pas lieu, puisque Castiel ne semblait pas décidé, tandis que nous marchions vers les casiers et il eut alors la _brillante_ idée d'aller chercher le plus de monde possible pour parler à Castiel, bien que je n'étais pas réellement convaincu que la solution était la meilleure et j'étais même presque sûr que Lysandre désapprouverait, mais après avoir demandé à Iris qui accepta aussitôt, il se retourna et intrepella Kentin qui sortait de la salle. En réalité, je m'empressais même de lui demander, retournant le dernier pic contre lui-même, plutôt que de laisser Alexy s'en charger. _Rancune quand tu nous tien._

— C-Castiel ? Heu non je ne préfère pas…  
— Dommage, répliquais-je simplement, la tête haute à mon tour.  
— Ne vas pas croire que j'en ai encore peur, ok ? C'est qu'un minus comparé à moi, je pourrais le mettre au tapis en trente secondes.  
—J'ai rien dis, j'te signale…

Je ne pouvais retenir ce sourire collé à mon visage. C'était plus fort que moi. Dieu qu'il me rendait mesquine. Une partie de moi jubilait qu'il m'avoue si clairement ne pas avoir tant changé, tandis qu'une autre partie de mon être trouvait affreusement sexy la façon dont il était à ce point sûr de lui désormais.

—Cool. Essaie pour voir, il est juste derrière toi, déclara alors Alexy en s'étirant, plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête.  
—Q-Quoi ?!

Ken se retourna si vivement qu'il manqua de tomber et un petit « o » se forma sur ses lèvres que je n'avais jamais remarqué si parfaites par le passé. Mon sourire retombait immédiatement, alors que les flashs du passé me passaient en tête. Il était bien vrai qu'à notre arrivé, si Ambre avait été LA véritable peste du lot, Castiel n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, comme avec moi.

Le brun fit de nouveau volteface à Alexy, ses sourcils fins et droit froncés, quelques mèches tombant devant ses yeux d'un vert si profond et je me perdais un instant en contemplation du nouvel homme que j'avais face à moi, alors qu'il le foudroyait du regard. Je m'arrêtais sur ses mitaines noires, avant de regarder furtivement celles, vertes, qui se trouvaient à mes mains.

 _Incroyable…_

Nous avions tout deux changé de notre côté et pourtant… Nous restions si similaire, encore aujourd'hui après des mois de séparation. Qu'en aurait-il été, si je l'avais perdu durant des années ? Je n'osais même pas y songer…

— Pff…Y'a personne, et tu te crois drôle peut-être ?  
— Ouais, c'était géant !

Alexy était hilare et Ken semblait hors de lui. Je détaillais tour à tour Alexy que je ne connaissais pas aussi farceur, ainsi que le brun, que je n'avais jamais vu en colère avant son départ. Lui, toujours d'une humeur presque égale, joviale et enjoué. Kentin tourna les talons en tapant dans nos épaules et Alexy qui riait toujours m'entraîna dans le hall en passant son bras sous le mien. Nous croisions alors Kim en sortant, à qui il expliquait notre plan, tandis que j'étais encore dans la lune, songeuse à ce qui venait de se passer.

La team finalement réunis, j'attrapais Castiel dans le réfectoire et après maintes et maintes négociations, il avait fini par accepter à condition qu'il ait un nouvel ampli. Me revoilà donc à faire la course à la participation monétaire auprès de chaque personne présente durant mon heure de pause après le repas et résultat des courses : Peggy voulait faire un super article, j'avais passé un bon moment à parler de Sims avec Armin et j'avais enfin presque réussis assez pour pouvoir acheter cet ampli.

Je sortais dans la cours, comptant l'argent que j'avais dans les mains, lorsque la voix de Castiel retenti. Je relevais immédiatement les yeux et avalais aussitôt ma salive. Si j'avais eu la chance d'être accompagné, un peu plus tôt, lorsque je l'avais confronté, c'était loin d'être le cas, actuellement. Néanmoins, alors que je m'attendais à subir ses foudres vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais pu souffler au professeur, pour expliquer leur absence, il se contenta de m'affirmer que comme j'étais partie « comme une voleuse » un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pu me donner ce qu'il avait de côté. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que la somme que j'avais récupéré n'était pas fabuleuse… Par chance, il en avait déjà rassemblée la moitié. Il me donnait donc la somme et je me pressais de ranger le tout pour décamper lorsqu'il affirmait que je n'avais pas intérêt à prendre une mauvaise marque. S'il était agréable à l'instant, autant ne pas tenter le diable par la queue.

 _Raté_.

Il saisit mon bras alors que je le remerciais à la vas-vite et tournais les talons. Dans ma hâte, ce geste me stoppa net provoqua un effet élastique qui me ramena immédiatement à lui ; plus qu'il ne l'avait visiblement prévu, à l'expression qu'il afficha lorsque je posais deux mains sur son torse pour ne pas me heurter à lui. Sous la force avec laquelle il m'avait retenue, je le plaquais malgré moi au mur en trébuchant, me retrouvant de la sorte contre lui, le visage entre les mains collé à lui. Je n'osais bouger en me sentant rougir plus qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer et dans l'attente d'une quelconque réplique satirique, son odeur et la chaleur de son cœur me frappa de plein fouet…

Dieu que j'aurai tout donné pour éviter cette gêne. Diable que j'aurai tout offert pour avoir le courage de me sortir de cette situation avec classe et élégance.

Je ne le sentais pas même respirer, à contrario de son cœur qui sembla s'accélérer sous mes doigts. Malgré moi, mes doigts se serrèrent sur le tissus rouge de son t-shirt et cette fois, je pu le sentir frémir. Sa cage thoracique se souleva sous la grande inspiration qu'il prit, puis plus rien. Le silence le plus total régnait, entrecoupé par le bruit des lycéens dans la cours, ainsi que les voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Mais je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Soudainement, ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes bras et il me recula avec force loin de lui. Je levais un regard on ne peut plus gêné vers son visage, mordant l'intérieur de mes joues. Castiel me relâcha et détourna le regard en passant une main sur l'arrière de ses cheveux. J'aurai même juré apercevoir une légère rougeur se dessiner sur les pommettes saillantes de son visage, alors qu'il marmonna quelques mots que j'eus tout le mal du monde à comprendre, tant l'intensité en avait été faible.

— T'es vraiment pas douée comme fille…

Je fronçais les sourcils, partagé entre une humiliation cuisante et un bouillonnement intense et répliquais alors du tac au tac :

— Non mais tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui…  
— Oui bon, on pourrait passer la nuit à se rejeter la faute, mais ça ne ferais rien avancer, me coupa-t-il de mauvaise grâce en roulant des yeux.

Un « o » de surprise se plaça immédiatement sur mes lèvres lorsque je l'entendis, bien qu'aucun son n'était parvenue à sortir, sous la surprise et le culot d'une telle réponse. Seigneur, ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver. Kentin avait raison à propos d'une chose, auparavant, j'étais loin de supporter Castiel… Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer, durant ces mois qui avaient défilés à une allure folle ?

— T'avais pas un ampli à aller acheter ? Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?  
—Mais c'est toi qui m'as retenu ! Répliquais-je en ouvrant de gros yeux rond.  
— Ouais bah… J'voulais te dire, ton excuse, personne n'y a vraiment crus. Nathaniel et moi faisant équipe ? Même pas en rêve.

J'en étais sûr. Castiel était incroyablement fort quand il s'agissait d'être autant sur la défensive que de mauvaise foi. Je croisais immédiatement les bras, le regardant avec insistance, pinçant des lèvres sans même m'en rendre compte, tant jouer avec mes nerfs semblait être l'une de ses qualités. J'étais si persuadé qu'il allait me parler de ça, que j'aurai pu parier tout mon argent de poche avec quiconque.

—Pourtant, vous sembliez vraiment bien vous entendre pendant la course d'orientation.

Il plissa des yeux, l'air mauvais et je l'imitais aussitôt, affichant exactement la même expression forcé que lui… Quatre longues secondes passèrent et il finit par souffler en secouant la tête, croisant les bras à son tour.

— Encore une fois, on se demande à qui la faute.  
— Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est **ma** faute.  
— Tu vois, tu le reconnais sans même que j'ai besoin de le dire.

Je pinçais un peu plus fort des lèvres, parfaitement contrariée et ne retenais pas ma main venir frapper son bras. Maintenant, je savais parfaitement ce qui avait changé durant l'absence de Kentin : moi. Arriver au lycée m'avait fait prendre en assurance et loin de mon meilleur ami, je n'étais forgé un caractère un peu plus affirmé. Mon style vestimentaire s'en était fait sentir, mais mes réactions également, il était à présent hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit me marcher dessus ou me faire la misère comme Ambre et Castiel avait pu le faire à mon arrivée, bien qu'en soit, il avait simplement été désagréable à sa manière habituelle.

— Outch, mais c'est qu'elle a de la force pour une planche à pain.

J'allais recommencer de plus belle, mais je fus stoppé dans mon élan lorsqu'on m'attrapa mon poignet, dans mon dos. Je m'arrêtais net et tournais la tête vers son sauveur, l'air plutôt contrarié. Toutefois, je me détendais et mes épaules retombèrent avec la résistance que j'emmenais dans mon bras en apercevant Lysandre. Lorsqu'il me lâcha, ma main retomba d'elle-même le long de mon corps et je sentis ses doigts frôler ma peau, remonter le long de mon avant-bras jusqu'à mon coude, avant qu'il ne recule sa main. Je réprimais aussi fort que possible le frisson qu'il provoqua dans tout mon être, en sentant le regard de Castiel passer de l'un à l'autre, tandis que je me retrouvais captivée par celui de Lysandre des plus insistant et contrarié également.

— La violence n'apporte rien de bon, tu devrais le savoir.  
— Tu as raison. J'ai juste tendance à l'oublier quand on me pousse à bout.

Je vis un sourire éclairer finalement ses traits et étier par automatisme et mimétisme le mien, tant j'étais accroché à la façon dont ses lèvres se dressait.

— Je serai mal placé pour te reprocher d'oublier quoi que ce soit.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'autant plus, si bien que mes dents s'en retrouvèrent légèrement dévoilées, tandis que je détaillais ce visage que j'aimais tant voir éclairée par la joie qui le traversait à l'instant même.

—Si j'vous dérange…

Castiel passa brutalement entre nous deux, tapant dans nos épaules en nous faisant reculer et je manquais bien de tomber en trébuchant de nouveau. Décidément, l'équilibre semblais toujours mon plus gros problème… Je me rétablis néanmoins rapidement sur mes pieds et le regardais partir en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, clignant des yeux, complètement hébété. De toutes les personnes que j'avais pu rencontrer au long de mon existence, Castiel était surement celui qui me déconcertait autant. Je peinais toujours tant à le comprendre que je me sentais une nouvelle fois complètement frustrée…

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, ça lui passera.  
— Je me demande bien si ce n'est que ça…  
— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore dans la tête Suzanne ? Questionna Lysandre de cette voix sulfureuse qui lui était propre.

Je ne répondais pas à sa question, affichant une petite moue aussi déstabilisé que curieuse, fixé sur Castiel qui tapait dans une poubelle avant de sortir de l'enceinte du lycée. S'ils ne m'avaient pas affirmés un peu plus tôt qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple, j'aurai juré qu'il s'agissait d'une crise de jalousie, cependant, cette théorie tombait bien à l'eau désormais.

— Tu as pu récolter tout l'argent dont tu avais besoin ? Fini-t-il par questionner d'un ton calme.  
— Oui tout juste, je vais aller l'acheter d'ailleurs... Peut-être que tu veux venir ?

Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien et un professionnel ne serait pas de refus pour ne pas me tromper. Si la première fois j'avais eu beaucoup de chance en achetant les cordes de guitares les plus cher, cette fois, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué... Et puis, passer un peu de temps avec Lysandre ? Que demander de plus ?

— Ce serait avec plaisir, mais je vais aller chercher Castiel. Il avait l'air vraiment agacé et je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées.  
— Quelles genres de fausses idées ?  
— La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Il sourit aussitôt, plongeant ses grands yeux vairons dans les miens et l'espace d'un instant, je me sentais complètement transporter dans un autre monde… Mes lèvres s'étirèrent d'elle-même, dévoilant seconde après seconde mes dents et un petit rire fini par s'échapper de ma gorge. Il posa une main sur son épaule, puis s'éclipsa sur les talons de son meilleur ami, avec cette classe et cette élégance qui lui était propre. Peut-être trouvait-il Castiel aussi jaloux que moi et avait-il décidé de tirer au clair cette histoire, dans le plus grand des secrets… Qu'importe, j'avais un ampli à acheter et après le silence que je lui avais offert à sa dernière question, il n'allait sûrement pas me répondre à mon tour… Je n'affirmais pas que ce fût particulièrement dans ses habitudes d'être rancunier, mais je comprenais sa réaction, puisque j'en aurai moi-même fait de même.

Je me dirigeais finalement vers le bazar et profitait de longer des rues plutôt tranquilles pour fouiller sur internet avec mon téléphone, afin de regarder exactement la forme et l'aspect que ça pouvait avoir. Lorsque j'arrivais en le rangeant dans ma poche et relevais le nez, je m'arrêtais net face à la silhouette qui se tenait face à moi. Kentin avait les mains fourrées dans ses poches, la tête haute, de l'autre côté de la porte coulissante qui se trouvait à ma droite et sa gauche. Chacun de nous s'arrêta, dévisageant l'autre en silence, puis il me fit signe d'entrer la première en sortant une main dans sa poche et je sautais sur l'occasion.

Les portes glissèrent et je pénétrais dans le bazar, bien que, le sentir dans mon dos provoquait de longs frissons venant me chatouiller la nuque. Glissant une main sur cette dernière, je me hâtais, mais l'entendit rapidement trottiner pour me rejoindre et se placer à ma gauche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?  
— Je vais acheter un ampli pour Castiel et toi ?  
— Il faut que je refasse des photos d'identité, la directrice m'a insinuée que les anciennes n'étaient plus d'actualité.  
— En même temps…

Un long silence s'installa tandis que nous marchions dans la galerie du petit commerce. Seul le bruit de nos chaussures également incroyablement semblables retentissait, accompagné des voix des quelques élèves externes qui venait s'y balader pendant leur pause pour acheter à manger. Je resserrais les mains sur la lanière de mon sac, mal à l'aise et n'osais lever les yeux vers lui. La gêne ? La culpabilité ? La honte ? J'étais bien incapable de me dire ce qui me poussait ainsi à baisser la tête, mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à la relever.

— Tu dis ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose.

Je soufflais aussitôt. Bien entendu, nous devions avoir cette conversation mais je n'étais vraiment pas prête à faire cela maintenant. Serrant un peu plus les mains sur la sangle de mon sac que je tordais dans tous les sens, je relevais finalement les yeux vers lui, songeuse que finalement, il n'avait pas vraiment grandi. Ken restait un garçon plutôt petit et cette pensée m'arracha un sourire incontrôlé.

— Quoi ? Questionna-t-il en me voyant faire plutôt que de lui répondre.  
— Je ne dis pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais simplement que pour une fois, elle a raison.  
— Ouais... Eh puis, tu serais mal placé pour dire ça.

Sa phrase me piqua au vif, tandis que je ne le sentais plus à mes côtés. Je me retournais immédiatement et m'aperçut qu'il c'était simplement arrêté à la cabine du photomaton. Néanmoins, il n'était pas entré mais patientait sur le côté, détournant le retard, les mains de nouveau dans les poches de son pantalon militaire qui laissait apercevoir son caleçon.

— Pardon ?

L'agacement était on ne peut plus perceptible dans ma voix et lorsqu'il finit par poser ses profonds yeux verts dans les miens, mon cœur loupa un battement. Je me détestais m'infliger ça, de réagir ainsi en sa présence. Je n'aurai eu qu'à aller acheter ce maudit ampli, tourner les talons et l'abandonner à sa médisance et ses pics tranchant... Au mieux de ça, je restais là et je me retournais face à lui, le détaillant en plissant des yeux pour me donner un air sévère.

— T'es mal placé pour me reprocher mon changement.  
— Oh parce que moi, j'ai changé ?  
— T'en avais plutôt l'air dans les bras de Castiel, tout à l'heure.

Une nouvelle fois, je me prenais mon rapprochement avec le rouquin dans les dents… mais cette fois, je n'y étais pour rien. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine presque inexistante comme il savait justement si bien le dire et le foudroyais du regard. Une part de moi mourrait d'envie de le faire mariner avec l'histoire chimérique qu'il pouvait m'imaginer avec Castiel, tandis que l'autre part de moi, mourrais d'envie de lui hurler que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il croyait. Cliché parfait du mensonge dans toutes les comédies romantiques de mauvaises zones.

Au lieu de ça, je fis un pas en sa direction et posais un doigt sur son torse, plantant mes yeux dans les siens et remerciant le ciel de ne pas l'avoir fait grandir d'avantage, pour être encore un minimum à sa hauteur.

Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre et instinctivement, cela me projeta à quelques minutes plus tôt, lorsque j'étais tombé contre Castiel. Son cœur avait battu une douce chamade similaire et je me demandais alors si j'en étais la responsable, si je gênais actuellement Ken autant que j'avais pu gêner le musicien en tombant sur lui de la sorte.

— Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me reprocher d'avoir changé, déclarais-je froidement.  
— Alors ne me le reproche pas non plus.

Il tapa dans ma main pour la retirer et entra dans la cabine, me laissant fulminer sur place. Les poings serrés, je poussais rapidement le rideau pour entrer à son tour, devinant que le rouge m'était monté aux joues à cause de la colère. Il était alors assis sur le tabouret, penché en avant pour insérer une pièce dans la machine, mais je me moquais bien éperdument de gâcher ces stupides photos. A l'instant même, mon meilleur ami ne m'avait jamais autant manqué, le vrai, l'unique, qui avait partagé tous mes jours depuis le début.

— Tu crois que c'est comparable ?! Regardes-toi, regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Tu casses le téléphone d'une fille pitoyable que j'avais acheté une fortune, tu l'embrasses pour l'humilier par la suite, tu es hautin, condescendant, arrogant et…  
— Et toi t'es une idiote ! Tu te jettes dans les bras du premier rebelle qui passe et tu défends une pauvre fille qui a passé son temps à nous humilier, nous insulter et nous raquetter !  
—Je ne suis pas jeté dans les bras de Castiel, j'ai glissé ! Et je défends absolument pas Ambre, mais agir comme ça, c'est au-dessus de…  
— Au-dessus de quoi Suzanne ? Au-dessus de toutes les brimades et toutes les humiliations qu'elle nous a fait subir ou au-dessus de la pauvre victime pathétique que j'étais et qui n'intéressait personne et pas même toi !

Je me prenais une violente claque avec ses derniers mots et j'osais plus répondre. En réalité, je restais même sous le choc, lèvres entre-ouverte, sans qu'aucun son ne puisse sortir… Il c'était levé pendant que nous nous disputions et le ton était monté dans cette minuscule cabine. Malgré l'obscurité, ses yeux verts semblaient jeter des éclairs perceptibles et ses poings étaient serrés. Je descendais un instant mon regard sur ces derniers et me demandait alors s'il oserait lever la main sur moi. Un frisson de crainte me traversa avant que je ne repose mes yeux dans les siens. Il était si proche de moi… Par le passé, lorsque c'était le cas, je me contentais d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et embrasser le bout de son nez, comme à l'image d'un petit frère… Mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressemblait en rien à un petit frère.

— Ca, c'est ce que tu t'es mis dans la tête Ken… Mais tu étais la personne la plus importante de ma vie quand tu es parti.

Le ton était redescendu et alors que je l'avais vu se crisper à l'entente de ce surnom, j'aurai juré pouvoir entendre son cœur se briser lorsque je me tue de nouveau. Cette fois, il ne m'avait absolument pas coupé la parole, comme il avait pu le faire deux fois auparavant et alors que j'allais tourner les talons pour le laisser en paix, il attrapa la lanière de mon sac.

Je me retournais en sa direction, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, brillants. Bras tendu, poing serré sur mon sac, il ne bougeait pas, mâchoire tremblante et j'apercevais de nouveau Ken, sous les traits d'un Kentin affirmé. Cette fois, c'était mon cœur qui semblait se briser et je mis un terme la distance qui nous séparait pour venir attraper son visage entre mes mains et déposer un long baiser sur son front. Mes paumières se fermèrent lentement et le noir total m'envahis. Son odeur me transperça de nouveau et ma tête se mis aussitôt à tourner violement. Mon cœur loupa un battement, un deuxième et se mit à battre plus fort que je ne l'aurai crus possible. Si fort que j'en eu la respiration qui se coupait et mon estomac qui se serrait… Les yeux clos, l'image du Ken que j'avais toujours connu s'imposais à moi, oubliant peu à peu le masque qu'il m'avait offert depuis son retour.

Il ne bougeait d'abord absolument pas, puis posa deux mains sur mes paumes. Ses doigts vinrent glisser avec une lenteur déconcertante le long des miens posés sur ses joues et je décollais finalement mes lèvres de son front. Je retombais sur mes pieds, auparavant grimpé sur la pointe de ces derniers et il releva la tête que je lui avais baissée. Son nez frôla le mien, son souffle chaud caressa son visage et il déposa son front contre le mien. Je me sentais alors, pour la première fois, extrêmement petite et fragile à côté de lui.

Les paupières toujours fermées, je n'osais bouger de peur de briser ce moment, de peur d'ouvrir les yeux et d'apercevoir de nouveau la personne qu'il était devenu. Je le sentis frémir et la peur au ventre qu'il ne m'échappe, je m'arrachais à ses mains pour glisser mes bras autour de son cou, me plaçant de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour venir le serrer avec force contre moi. Je fermais d'autant plus les paupières, le serrant avec force, frémissant à mon tour en le sentant passer ses bras autour de mon corps.

Dieu qu'il était frêle, il n'avait vraiment pas grossis bien que ses côtes était moins perceptible, surement en raison de ses muscles beaucoup plus développer, désormais.

Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte immédiatement, mon corps tremblais et je ne compris que bien plus tard que j'étais en réalité entrain de pleurer. Les larmes dévalées mes joues à une vitesse incalculable, alors qu'il me serrait d'autant plus dans ses bras.


End file.
